The Dinner Guest
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Elsa had planned to enjoy a relaxing dinner with her family. That was until her boss and secret boyfriend, Jack Frost decides to pay her a visit, earning himself an invite to dinner. Will she be able to survive the meal or will Jack's wandering hands get the better of her.


The scent of her mother's home cooked lasagna filled the home, making the modest house feel extra welcoming.

Elsa chuckled, watching as her 20 year old sister Anna raced past her, tugging on the hand of her stocky boyfriend Kristoff, pulling him with her as she made her way towards the kitchen. The sounds of Kristoff's grumbling was masked by the enthusiastic shrieks of his girlfriend who was undoubtedly eager to claim a good sized serving of the treasured meal.

Shaking her head, she recalled a conversation she'd shared with her colleague Rapunzel 'Punzie' Corona. The older girl had once again asked Elsa about her weekend plans, playfully rolling her eyes when Elsa mentioned that she would be spending her Friday evening at her family home and enjoying a night with her loved ones. According to Punzie, a 23 year old single woman, especially one as attractive as Elsa should be spending her weekends out at a bar or club, dancing with attractive men and having a good time. Elsa hadn't had the heart to tell her that the whole club and bar scene left her bored and that she really would prefer to spend her Friday's catching up with her family over a meal before engaging in a board game or sitting down to watch a movie. Besides, little did her co-worker know, that Elsa was already happily involved in a relationship, albeit a secret one.

For the last eight months Elsa had been secretly dating their boss, the suave, good looking Jack Frost, 32 year old CEO of Northern Enterprises. The relationship had been going well, despite the secretiveness of it, with both Jack and Elsa preferring to keep it between themselves until they had established that it was going to last and wasn't just a fling.

They both realised that when news of their relationship broke, it would cause an uproar. After all, Elsa was Jack's personal assistant and the company rules forbid office romances. The rules had been put in place by Jack's grandfather Nicholas North, the same man who had founded the company, building it into a successful business before handing the reins over to his grandson after the untimely death of his firstborn daughter, Jack's mother. Elsa had only met the elderly man once when he'd come in to work to check up on how it was running. On the surface he had appeared to be a friendly and fair gentleman, however, Jack claimed that he could display quite the temper if you crossed him.

All things considered, Elsa couldn't help but feel slightly rebellious. For her entire life she had been the 'good' girl. She was the respectable one who crossed the road only when it was safe to do so and who had put herself through college, working part time whilst still achieving top marks. She'd never been one for romance and had always been too busy focusing on her studies and later on, her work.

All that had changed, however, when she had laid eyes on Jackson 'Jack' Frost, the company CEO and her new boss. She'd been unable to deny that he was attractive with his lean, muscular frame, tousled silver hair and blue eyes which always seemed to hold a mischievous glint. For the first time in her life, Elsa had found herself left speechless by a man. She suddenly found herself able to understand how Anna could get giddy at the mere sight of a good looking male.

It had started innocently, with Jack coming to Elsa's rescue when her car had broken down late one Friday evening. Rather than allow her to catch the bus, he'd insisted on driving her home, going out of his way to drive her to her small apartment in an outer suburb. Once they had reached her home, he'd insisted on walking her to her door, wanting to ensure she made it safely inside. They had stood chatting at her door and Elsa had just been about to head inside, having thanked her boss for his kindness when he'd gone one further. He'd shot his arm out, gently grasping her arm and signalling for her to wait whilst he made a call to his mechanic friend Aster Bunnymund. In under an hour he'd not only driven her home, but he'd organised for her car to be repaired the next morning, stating that he would pay for the repairs with his own money and claiming it was a treat. Ignoring the nature of their relationship, Elsa had acted instantly and had invited Jack to join her for dinner, after all, her parents had raised her well and she felt the need to repay his kindness, even if it was only by supplying him with a meal that night.

From there, the relationship had blossomed, with the pair realising they shared many things in common and that they got along considerably well. They would share a few personal details about their lives over coffee in the staff lounge, or after work as they tidied up their personal workspaces. Three weeks after Jack had driven Elsa home, he asked her out, calling her to his office minutes after she'd signed off for the day and shyly asking her on a date. Gone was the smooth, slightly cocky boss and in his place stood a nervous man, stammering about how he was unable to deny his attraction any longer. Blushing, he had gone on to say that he could understand if Elsa was creeped out by his admittance of attraction and that if she chose to report him or quit, he'd understand and would still provide her with an excellent reference. He'd been so caught up in his blabbering that he barely heard Elsa when she'd responded, telling him that yes, she would love to go on a date with him.

It had been hard at times, to contain their emotions at work. Elsa had learnt to conceal the way her eyes would light up when Jack passed her by. Although, she struggled at times to hide the news of her relationship from Rapunzel, especially when Jack would come to her desk, standing close enough that she could breathe in the smell of his cologne mixed with his natural scent. It became even harder on the mornings when Jack would wake her early so they could make love prior to leaving for work. Elsa would have to face him in front of their colleagues, putting on a show and pretending that she'd not spent the morning with his naked body pressed against her own whilst he moved inside of her.

Despite their best efforts, there had been times when their 'not at work' rule had been broken. Jack would call for her and request her presence in his office. Once she had let herself into his office he'd wait long enough for her to shut the door before pouncing, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately with his emotions overflowing whilst he guided her through his office, leading her to rest anywhere from his chair, to the desk, or even the floor.

They both realised that the time of hiding their relationship was drawing to a close. They were only four months away from their first anniversary and their feelings had gotten stronger. They had started keeping some personal items, namely a change of clothes and toiletries at the other's apartment, cutting down on having to continuously pack a bag, or for one of them to have to wake early enough to go home and change prior to heading into work. Over the last few weeks their conversations had been dominated by ways to broach the news to their families, friends and their colleagues. So far, Jack had decided that he would approach his grandfather on his own, with Elsa waiting nearby. As for their work colleagues, they were as yet, unsure the best way to approach it with Jack hoping that his grandfather would not only be accepting of them, but also willing to provide some much needed advice on the subject of work.

"Elsa?" Anna called, breaking Elsa from her thoughts.

Blinking, Elsa lifted her head and turned to face her sister.

"Your phone's been ringing, it's stopped now, but whoever it was has rung you twice, so I think they want to talk to you," Anna said, handing Elsa her handbag.

Shrugging, Elsa took her bag, rummaging through it until she found her phone. She felt the corner of her lips pulling into a smile when she recognised the caller ID. She'd just scrolled through, ready to return the missed calls when the phone rang again. Shaking her head, she took the call, stepping away from Anna in order to gain some privacy.

"Hello," she greeted, smiling as Jack's husky voice travelled down the line.

"_I need to see you, like now, right now. I can't wait until later tonight," _Jack said.

Elsa blushed, she'd already told Jack she would be out tonight and they would have to wait until she left her parents to catch up, but it seemed he didn't want to wait. A part of her knew she should say no, that somehow, even with telling her parents that he'd be stopping by to hand her a work file, that something would happen, but she couldn't. He was too irresistible, and he knew it.

That was why, less than thirty minutes later, Jack was standing on her parents porch, smiling widely as he shook her father's hand, a fake file tucked under his arm whilst he graciously accepted Walt Andersen's invitation to join them for dinner.

"So, Elsa, care to introduce us to your boss?" Lillian Andersen said, smiling kindly at the stranger who had entered her home. "Your father has already said that he will be joining us for dinner."

Elsa blushed and turned to gesture at Jack, announcing his name, before introducing him to her mother, father, Anna and Kristoff.

Taking a deep breath, she led Jack towards the bathroom, giving the excuse that Jack wanted to wash his hands before sitting down to eat.

"What are you playing at?" she hissed, playfully swatting Jack's arm as they stepped into the small bathroom. "You and I both know there's no file you need me to work on"

Jack grinned. "Can't a guy want to spend time with his beautiful girlfriend in the presence of her family?" he teased, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her forehead. "They seem nice by the way, besides, they will soon come to know who I am. I may as well give them the chance to realise they adore me before we drop the bombshell that I'm not only your boss, but the one who keeps you up at night."

Elsa shook her head, leaning around Jack to rinse her hands. "Just don't start anything," she warned. "They don't know I'm dating anyone, let alone, you."

"Can't promise anything, El, you know what you do to me," Jack smirked, raising his hands in protest.

Elsa groaned, taking a moment to compose herself before leading Jack to the small dining room and inviting him to take the seat beside her, whilst her mother dished out a serving of lasagna and salad for them.

Dinner was proving to be a pleasant affair with Anna happily chatting away, talking about her week at university. Jack happily fielded questions from Walt Andersen about work, their favourite sports teams and even their preferred make of car.

Elsa had just taken her first bite of lasagna when she felt it. The presence of Jack's hand on her upper thigh as he slowly inched his hand under her skirt. Gasping, she turned to face him, noting how his face was free of emotion, his left hand busy spooning food into his own mouth whilst his right arm hung to his side with his forearm obscured by the thick table cloth, allowing him to slowly move his hands closer towards Elsa's panties whilst the rest of the table's occupants none the wiser.

Elsa coughed, unsure what to do. She knew that she should tell Jack to stop, but doing so without drawing attention to herself or what he was attempting to do to her was near impossible, especially with all eyes currently focused on Jack who was busy telling a joke that he'd heard around the office.

She could feel her face heating up as Jack's fingers slid under the elastic of her underwear, slowly stroking at her clit. Despite the fact that his movements were slow and controlled, Elsa knew that he would not stop until he was either forced to or had brought her to her peak. Squirming, she shifted her position, bringing herself to sit so that her knees were pointing towards Jack.

"Is everything okay, Elsa?" Lillian asked, frowning. "I've not overcooked the lasagna have I?"

"No, no, I'm fine, the lasagna is perfect as always, it's just…" Elsa squeaked, jolting her knee as Jack slowly slid a finger inside her. "Cramps"

"The lasagna is perfect, Mrs Andersen, I've yet to taste better," Jack interrupted, smiling widely at Lillian as he slowly removed his finger, allowing Elsa a split second break before he entered her again, this time inserting a second finger into the mix, moving the fingers in and out of her whilst his thumb worked to stroke at her clitoris.

"Cramps, you say, Elsa?" Walt broke in, frowning. "What kind of cramps?"

Elsa blushed. "Oh you know, just normal cramps, nothing to worry about, they come and go around this time of the month. It's just a little bit of a pain, nothing I can't handle," she stated, shooting a glare at Jack.

Biting her lip, she watched as her father considered her answer. She could see he was on the verge of asking another question when her mother stopped him by placing her hand on his arm and mouthing 'girl thing' to him.

"Anna, tell me, has Kristoff agreed to let you drive his car yet?" Elsa asked, well aware that Kristoff would never allow his girlfriend behind the wheel of his beloved car, not after she had nearly crashed it whilst attempting to reverse parallel park.

To her relief, her plan worked, with all attention being redirected to Anna and Kristoff who had engaged in playful bickering with Anna promising to become a better driver and Kristoff telling her that whilst she will learn to be a better driver, it just wouldn't happen in his car.

Shooting a look at Jack, she couldn't help but marvel at how he could maintain a straight face, seemingly listening intently to Anna and Kristoff all the while his fingers were moving in and out of her, driving her crazy as she neared her peak.

"Jack," she stammered, turning to face him. "I need to have a word with you, privately, about work"

To her relief, Jack agreed, slowly removing his hand from her knickers and tracing the fingers that had been inside her over his lips before politely excusing himself.

Standing up, Elsa followed Jack out to the hallway, stopping to check that they were out of sight before grabbing him and pulling him along the hallway and into her father's study.

"What, the hell was that?" she hissed, pushing him against the door. "You said that you wouldn't start anything."

Jack grinned, wrapping his arms around her, as he lowered his head to press a kiss to her neck. "No, I said that I can't promise I won't start anything," he reasoned. "Besides, judging by the way those 'cramps' were affecting you, and the way you pushed me against the wall, I'd guess that you weren't complaining."

Elsa groaned and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. She knew they were engaging in risky behaviour, her family were only a few feet away, blissfully unaware of the true nature of their relationship. She also realised that by tightening her grip on him and kissing him, that Jack wouldn't relent and would insist on finishing what they had started. The bulge that had grown in his pants only served to prove her point, he was already aroused and would need his release.

"Elsa," Jack whined. "Are you sure? Your parents"

Elsa nodded, moving her hand down to loosen his belt. "My parents can wait," she stated, reaching up to kiss Jack's neck.

She watched as the familiar lopsided grin crossed Jack's face, his blue eyes twinkling as he leaned down, placing his hands on her bottom before lifting her up, carrying her effortlessly to rest on her father's desk and climbing on after her. He paused, pulling back to remove his jacket, carefully folding it and placing it under her head.

Elsa shuffled, arching her hips to hitch her skirt up whilst Jack reached into his pocket and pulled a foil packet from his pocket.

"Pays to be prepared," he said, winking at her whilst he tore at the packaging and rolled the condom over his hardened cock.

Throwing her arms around Jack, she brought him closer, her hand clutching at his hair whilst he removed her underpants, tossing them onto the floor before bending over her and positioning himself at her entrance. 

In one swift movement he'd entered her. Leaning down, he stole a kiss, his tongue gliding over her lips, seeking access whilst he increased the speed of his thrusts. She could feel her pleasure building as she brought her hips to meet his. They both knew that this was only a quick one and that they'd return to one of their home's later that evening where they would enjoy the freedom to properly pleasure each other. Still, even when engaging in fast, heated moments of passion, Jack was attentive. He always seemed to place her own pleasure above his own, focusing on bringing her to an enjoyable climax first before tending to his own. It was one of the many things Elsa loved about him.

"Getting close," Jack panted, burying his head into the crook of her neck as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin.

Elsa moaned and tightened her grip on him as he built up the speed of his thrusts before he reached his release. She felt him climax inside of her before he slowed down.

Sighing, Elsa sat up, straightening her clothes and her hair whilst Jack removed the used condom, wrapping it in a tissue and depositing it at the bottom of the nearby waste paper bin.

"I love you," she whispered, watching as Jack straightened his clothes.

Opening the door, she led him back to the dining room, offering her family a shy smile before sliding into her seat.

"So, you've finally decided to introduce us to your boyfriend have you?" Lillian asked, smiling at Jack and Elsa.

Elsa coughed, blushing as she looked at Jack, noting the way his eyes had widened in surprise. "B-b- boyfriend?" she stammered.

"Oh come on, Elsa, don't think we've not noticed the mysterious texts you've gotten over the last few months and the way your face would light up reading them, or the increasing amount of hickey's that have been dotting your neck and collarbone...and possibly more places which as your mother, I don't need to think about," Lillian said, winking. "Besides, the noises I heard as I passed the study on my way to the bathroom certainly didn't sound like you were discussing 'work'."

Elsa could feel her cheeks burning. "Well, his name is Jack as you know, and he really is my boss and we..we.." she stammered.

"We've held back on telling people about our feelings, due to the fact that I am technically, Elsa's boss. We wanted to take the time to build our relationship before announcing it publicly, especially as people will likely judge us," Jack interrupted, smiling widely. "That said, it's been eight months and I have only grown more and more in love with your daughter with each passing minute."

Holding her breath, Elsa looked at her parents, anxiously awaiting their response.

"Well, we have noticed that Elsa's been happier the last few months and so long as she continues to be this happy then all I can say is that we expect you will be joining us for dinner more often," Walt smiled, leaning over to shake Jack's hand.

Elsa sighed, breathing out a sigh of relief, as she reached over to squeeze Jack's hand.

"I think it's great," Anna beamed. "That said, Elsa, you probably should tell your boyfriend to watch where he puts his hands during dinner, you don't want anymore 'cramps'."

**A/N- This was a little plot bunny that formed as a result of 2 RPs that myself and Oninoko did a few months ago (can always count on her to nurture/ assist my smutty Jelsa thoughts).**

**Keep Calm and Ship Jelsa.**

**Also, Keep Calm and think of Jelsa smut ;) **


End file.
